13th Age JRPG Wikia
This is purely a proposal. I neither expect nor demand that we use this. I have created this wiki as a thought experiment, and if it is rejected, then I will accept such with no ill will whatsoever. Source Material *13th Age SRD: Includes everything from the core rulebook, including every core monster. *13th Age PDFs: Includes the core rulebook, 13 True Ways (including the occultist class), the 13th Age Bestiary, the Book of Loot, all issues of 13th Age monthly to date, Deep Magic (a highly imbalanced third-party book), and various premade adventures. *13th Age FAQ: Scroll down the page for the actual FAQ on mechanical matters. Rules Reminders The following are NOT house rules. They are merely clarifications for how things work in the default rules. *"Daily": A power with "daily" usage recharges not based on in-game days, but on full heal-ups. "A party should get a full heal-up after approximately 4 regular battles, 3 hard battles, or 2 regular battles and 1 very hard battle." *Magic Item Quirks: Magic item quirks apply only if you exceed your magic item limit. *"Nearby" and "Far Away": As per the range rules, "nearby" means you can reach the target with a move action. "Far away" means you can reach the target only with two move actions. *One Unique Thing: Your One Unique Thing can, in fact, grant you noncombat benefits such as the ability to breathe water or the ability to hover above the ground, but these should be minor advantages. Several examples of this are given in pages 31-35 of the core rulebook. Reflavorings *Create Your Own Icons: You can and probably should create your own icons. *Defenses: AC, PD, and MD are renamed "PDEF," "MDEF (Body)," and "MDEF (Mind)" respectively. Please remember that the first of these three defenses is normally 4 higher than the other two. *Races: You can reflavor any of the races in the core rulebook to suit your character. If you would like to gain innate noncombat benefits, that is what your One Unique Thing is for. House Rules *Compels: If you would like to, you can have a deleterious effect automatically befall your character in or out of combat, such as growing disoriented by sunlight or being suffering extreme pain for having your mask tampered with. If you do so, you gain a "fate point." You can spend a single fate after making a d20 roll to either reroll that roll or gain a +5 bonus to it. *Death to Ability Scores: Shoot ability scores before throwing them out of the game, with the exception that you choose between +3 PDEF and +2 to both MDEFs, or +2 PDEF and +3 to both MDEFs. As a clarification, you still apply your level to anything that you could apply your level to, and you use the bonus to attack rolls for any class feature that calls for a specific ability modifier. Please remember that this house rule affects background check DCs. *Death to Rituals: The way rituals handled in the core rulebook is mind-numbingly imbecilic and unintuitive, and leads to absurd results such as a ritual from a level 1 spell destroying an evil artifact crafted by one of the most powerful magicians in the world (an actual example from page 194 of the core rulebook). This must be rectified. Now, you can use any appropriate magical background for reasonable noncombat spells. The Ritual Magic and Amateur Ritualist class features have been removed from all classes in exchange for +3 background points. *One Unique Thing Buffs: Purely at the GM's discretion, your One Unique Thing might grant you a legitimate, in-combat, mechanical benefit. For instance, a certain locale might grant you a damage upgrade if you are in a certain locale, and this buff is lost once you leave the locale. For example, an ancient obelisk is imbued with magic and the air in the temple that houses it crackles with arcane energy, so upon entering the temple, one character with an especially magic-relevant One Unique Thing feels power coursing through their veins. Their spells, when in the temple, gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to their level times the escalation die. Equipment *Magic Items: It is strongly recommended that the GM homebrew their own magic items (be they consumable or permanent), using the items in the core rulebook, 13 True Ways, and the Book of Loot merely as examples. The items in those books are not very well-balanced against each other, with some being objectively superior to others. The GM is advised to use this opportunity to create more JRPG-like consumables and permanent magic items. *Quirks: Quirks never apply. There is no item limit. *Starting Money: Your starting money is 60, instead of the choice between rolling 1d6 times 10 or taking 25. *Weapons and Armor: Weapons are no longer strictly codified. You are always considered to be wielding the best possible weapon for your class even if you are unarmed, although you can avail of a shield bonus only if your last attack was not made with a two-handed weapon. You are likewise always considered to be wearing the best possible armor for your class even if you are naked, and no magic armors are restricted based on armor category. Limit Breaks At some point in the story when the GM sees fit, a character unlocks their "limit break." This is a once per battle power that can be used only when the escalation die is 3+. A "limit break" is a very potent attack, but immediately after it is resolved, it resets the escalation die to 0 solely for the character who used the power (it still increases in later rounds). Work with the GM to come up with a "limit break" for your character. Classes Since many of the classes of 13th Age suffer from poor scaling, it is recommended that the players keep to the following classes: *Avenger: As presented here. *Bard: As presented in the core rulebook, completely unchanged. *Binder: As presented here. *Chaos Mage: As presented in 13 True Ways, completely unchanged. *Cleric: As presented in the core rulebook, save for Ritual Magic being replaced with +3 background points. *Commander: As presented in 13 True Ways (see the 13th Age PDFs above), completely unchanged. *Dilettante (gish): As presented here, except for Amateur Ritualist being replaced with +3 background points. The Cantrips talent simply grants you a 5-point magical background. *Elementalist: As presented here, albeit with an additional two powers known, and with the Elemental Manipulation class feature replaced with +3 background points. *Improved Fighter: As presented in this Google document, except that Power Attack inflicts a flat +5 damage per level regardless of the weapon used. *Martial Artist: As presented here. *Necromancer: As presented in 13 True Ways (see the 13th Age PDFs above), albeit with Ritual Magic being replaced with +3 background points, and the Wasting Away class feature completely excised. The Dead Wizard's cantrips are replaced with a 5-point magical background. *Occultist: As presented in 13 True Ways (see the 13th Age PDFs above), completely unchanged. *Seeker (magical archer): As presented in this Google document. *Sorcerer: As presented in the core rulebook, albeit with these new options. *Stalwart (strongman): As presented here, albeit with 7 base hit points. *Thief: As presented here. *Wizard: As presented in the core rulebook, save for Ritual Magic being replaced with +3 background points. The cantrips class feature is replaced with a 5-point magical background. Characters *Artemis *Meya *Slipstream *Tethys